robotchickenfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcription:Watership Fraggle
begin the sketch, an exterminator is using a long stick to feel inside the large mouse hole at Doc's workshop. Doc: Well, my dog is always barking down that hole, so I figured there's got to be something in there. Exterminator: Rats, snakes. Could be any number of reasons to overbill you, but... not to worry. I've got something that should take care of the problem. (throws what looks like a lantern into the hole) Doc: Uh, will that kill them all? Exterminator: Nah, so I'll know where to throw this! throws a grenade into the hole, ducks, and throws himself on top of Doc to cover both of them up from an explosion. Meanwhile, in Fraggle Rock, the Fraggles (along with the Doozers) are happily singing. Fraggles: Happy, happy day! Fraggles say it's a happy day. Happy, happy day! Nothing could go wrong... the grenade falls down into Fraggle Rock and explodes, causing the place to start collapsing and throwing the Fraggles off of their feet. Various Fraggles: '''Help me! FIRE! Oh, my God, my feet! '''Gobo: Holy crap! We've gotta get out of here! Run! place continues to collapse, and the panicking Fraggles run for it until two boulders block the way of some of the Fraggles. '' '''Various Fraggles: '''Oh, look out! Hurry! Hurry! pops out of a hole and comes out before one more boulder blocks it. Gobo: (in fear) Oh, that's bad! screen flips to Gobo, Wembley, Red, Mokey, and Boober, who are next to an open road and still alive. Mokey: What are we going to do? We have no home! Gobo: (trying to calm down everyone) Hey, hey! Uncle "Traveling" Matt's been sending me postcards from the outer world for years. (shows three postcards, two of which are from Aspen and Ft. Launderdale with three women's butts on them and the last from Philadelphia with three men's butts) With their guidance, I'll find us a new Fraggle Rock! Wembley: (hysterical) Wait! Stoooop! Gobo: What's wrong, Wembley? Wembley: I see a terrible thing coming - fire and death! There's blood everywhere; something very bad is coming! Gobo: You know, you need to work on the "pre" part of premonition, douche bag. (kicks Wembley in the crotch) In your balls! Nameless Pink Fraggle in Green Shirt: (also kicks Wembley's crotch) Take that! Red: (kicks him as he groans in pain) Yeah, kick those balls! Boober: (also kicks him) There you go! Wembley: I now have a vagina. Fraggles walk up to the highway, where an orange van zooms by, confusing Red. Red: What was that? Gobo: (looks at a traffic jam postcard from Detroit) Uncle Matt says they're called: "Beep-Beep-Out-Of-the-Way-Assholes"! But they're harmless. Fraggles start crossing the street, but a cream-colored car zooms by them. Driver: (honks horn) Out of the way, asshole! Fraggles continue crossing the road; various vehicles, including a school bus, two red cars, a blue one, and a black limo, swerve to dodge them. Other Drivers: Out of the way, asshole! the time the Fraggles have made it halfway through, the vehicles start to flip over, so they shield themselves for protection; when only another nameless green Fraggle with a blue shirt remains, two of the vehicles (the limo and one of the red cars) crash, setting him on fire, and he screams loudly and runs in circles as he burns to death. The Fraggles only watch in shock as this occurs. Wembley: (stammers) D-d-d-d-...death! Gobo: (punches Wembley to knock him down) You should have warned us! I'm sure our troubles are all in the past. next flip shows a stream, where the Fraggles are being chased across the water by Sprocket (Doc's pet dog). Gobo: Hurry - he's right behind us! Wembley: Go, go, go, go, go! last nameless purple Fraggle in an orange shirt gets caught by Sprocket, who rapidly shakes him back and forth, hurts him, spits him out, barks, and leaves. Purple Fraggle: (gasping for air) Hey, guys, help... please, kill me...kill me, please- (other Fraggles beat him to death with sticks, making him yell in pain) Wait, wait! Stop! I've changed my mind! Gobo: Hang in there; we're almost done! next scene flip is of a farm, where the now hungry and tired Fraggles crawl to the barn door. Boober: '''I can't go on! Just leave me! '''Mokey: We need food, Gobo. We're starving! Pink Fraggle in Green Shirt: (with a lisp) I smell radishes! runs off-screen; then a neck-strangling noise is heard, so the other Fraggles go behind the barn and find him struggling to free himself from a rope trap next to a radish patch. Gobo: He was right. Look at all the radishes! Fraggles: Hooray! Gobo: Eat up; there's plenty! Fraggles start eating the radishes as Gobo shoves one into the dying Fraggle's mouth to feed him; then he rolls over, dead, and the screen flips to the underground of the Fraggles' new home. Boober: '''We've made it! '''Gobo: (as the remaining Fraggles cheer) This is it, gang - our new home! And now, let's start repopulating. Wembley: (suddenly scared again) Wait - I'm getting another vision! (as we zoom up to his eyes) I see... I see... (jumps up onto a rock) that I'm gonna get my freak on! chuckles and dances until a tremor is heard, frightening the Fraggles. Mokey: (hugging Red) What is that?! oil drill appears behind them and they are all spewed out of an oil tower as two workers watch. Gobo: (as the Fraggles scream) Oh, no! now dead Fraggles fall to the ground, ending the episode. Category:Transcriptions